


I Want One

by stereks_fifth_nipple



Series: Sterek Porn [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Human Derek Hale, Large Cock, M/M, Mentioned Rimming, Muscle Kink, Overstimulation, Size Kink, Strength Kink, biting kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 11:33:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16764316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stereks_fifth_nipple/pseuds/stereks_fifth_nipple
Summary: Like he could sense that he was being stared at, Derek turned around and his eyes met Stiles’ only to drop down to his open mouth. They flickered back up to Stiles’ eyes only now the look on Derek’s face was way more intense.





	I Want One

**Author's Note:**

> Been busy with nanowrimo and haven’t updated any series, so have some porn.

Stiles knew the moment he saw him that this was the one he had to have.

He recognized him from when he was in high school. Derek Hale’s little sister who invited him to this party had been in his class and Derek was always stupidly attractive. Stiles could remember a few times that Derek starred in his fantasies while he got off. He always had an athletic build and a stupidly chiseled looking jawline. He was a few years older and the stubble gracing his face proved that and only fueled Stiles’ fantasies.

Now, though. Now he was solid. He had beefed up in that way that all guys do when they spend a lot of time at the gym. Gotten solid and bulky in a way that made Stiles’ body hot and his head swim. His biceps had to have the same circumference as Stiles’ head. His defined abdomen was so wide that Stiles’ physique looked thin, breakable, and honestly a little feminine.

He looked exactly like the hot muscular, huge guys always did in his favorite porn, and Stiles wanted.

Like he could sense that he was being stared at, Derek turned around and his eyes met Stiles’ only to drop down to his open mouth. They flickered back up to Stiles’ eyes only now the look on Derek’s face was way more intense.

Derek nodded his head at the stairs and Stiles felt his dick start hardening in his skinny jeans while his heart started pounding. Before he could give himself the chance to back out he started making his way through the laughing drunks in the house toward the stairs.

He went up before Derek but he could see Derek excuse himself from his friends and start to casually make his way through the crowd.

The Hale House was three stories with Talia’s children’s bedrooms all on the top floor. Bathrooms and other rooms like the library on the second. Stiles reached the third floor and had barely started to turn when he was pushed hard into the wall.

Lips pressed forcefully against his and he clenched his eyes shut, moaning openly into Derek’s mouth. His face was angled slightly upward because Derek apparently had an inch or two on him now.

Stiles’ hands found their way up around Derek’s neck and into his hair where they tangled in the soft strands. Derek’s mouth opened against his and Stiles couldn’t help the desperate noise he made when Derek’s tongue slipped into his mouth.

Derek’s huge hands found Stiles’ waist, which they seemingly dwarfed, and he lifted him against the wall until Stiles wrapped his legs around his waist to hold on. His weight didn’t even seem to faze Derek.

Stiles head fell backwards with a thud, freeing his lips. “Fuck, that’s hot.” Derek didn’t miss a beat, mouth clamping down on Stiles’ neck a little below his ear and sucking hard. “Ah! Derek, f-fuck.”

Derek growled and bit the spot a little before moving down, trailing bites down the side of his neck. His hips pressed against Stiles’ ass and Stiles bit his lip to keep from embarrassing himself when he felt the size of Derek. Derek could barely get his mouth off to roughly groan. “God, I want to wreck you.”

“Do it,” Stiles pleaded. His hands gripped Derek’s biceps for purchase, trying to hold on as his neck was ravished. “Do it, please. Whatever you want. I need it. Please-“ Stiles yelped when teeth closed around his protruding collar bone and Derek started working on another vicious hickey.

“You’re going to regret saying that tomorrow when you can’t even sit without thinking of me.”

“I don’t know, that’s big talk from someone who hasn’t even gotten me in bed yet,” Stiles panted, unable to resist taunting Derek with a smirk on his face.

Derek gripped under Stiles’ thighs tightly as he stepped away from the wall and started walking towards one of the closed doors in the hall. Their mouths collided again and all Stiles could feel was heat until his back collided with something hard again.

His mouth fell open on a moan and he opened his eyes to see Derek had pressed him against the door this time, stopping to tug Stiles bottom lip into his mouth. Stiles’ open mouth amplified the sound of his broken moan when Derek bit down.

“Come on, come on, fuck me,” Stiles chanted, squirming against the door.

Derek pulled away, teeth dragging across Stiles’ bottom lip until he was forced to let go and open the door. They practically fell inside and Derek set Stiles down on his feet to start yanking his shirt off. Stiles tried returning the favor but got distracted when he slipped his hands under Derek’s tight-fitting university t-shirt and was met with firm, thick muscle.

“Jesus, fuck. What are you made of?”

Derek’s laugh was throaty and deep in his chest. “It’s not my fault you’re so tiny.”

Stiles shivered and focused on pulling Derek’s shirt over his head. Derek smirked and grabbed Stiles’ wrists tightly. Stiles was forced to drop the shirt on the floor as he was pulled flush against Derek’s chest. “You like that, Stiles? How much bigger I am than you?”

Stiles face flushed and he whined helplessly. “Derek.”

Derek started working on Stiles’ jeans. “I like it, too, fuck.” Stiles’ boxers were tugged off next revealing how hard he was, as well as the fact that the flush on his face went down most of his body. Derek growled at the sight. “Get on the bed. Hands and knees.”

Stiles’ breath caught in his throat but he hurried to comply. When he crawled on he rested his weight on his forearms and laid his head on top of them, trying to get a grip on the lust blurring everything in his head.

His dick twitched hard when Derek grabbed his hips and yanked him back toward the edge of the bed so that he was in the same position but now presented right in front of Derek who stold behind him.

There was rustling and the next thing Stiles felt was a slick finger rubbing at his entrance. He clenched his fingers and did his best to relax his ass so Derek would _get in him already_.

He did press inside then, only Stiles wasn’t expecting how much bigger Derek’s fingers would be. He keened loudly and pushed back slightly.

“You were made for this weren’t you,” Derek murmured, mesmerized by how easily Stiles took him. He started pushing a second finger in and his mouth dropped open when Stiles only panted like he needed it and took it so easily. “You were made to be fucked open. I’m gonna stretch your sweet little ass and fuck it until you’re begging me to stop. Ruin you for anyone else.”

Stiles moaned and clawed at the sheets. “Yes. Please, Derek, please- _uhn_ ,” Stiles grunted when Derek pulled out and pushed three fingers back in. Derek started really moving his fingers, spreading firmly as he pulled out and working the poor pink rim in front of him. On the next prod inward Stiles shouted and Derek knew he had just found Stiles’ prostate. The babbling that steamed out was breathy and Derek felt his dick strain to get in the boy below him. “Oh. Oh oh oh. Right there, I- fuck!”

Derek thrust his fingers in and out a few more times, taking great joy in the squelching sounds coming from Stiles’ ass. Stiles whined at the loss of Derek’s fingers when he pulled out to line himself up. He felt the head of Derek’s cock press against him and he inhaled sharply at the size of it.

“Damnit, I need to see your face,” Derek muttered before grabbing Stiles’ hips again and flipping him on the bed. Derek pushed his legs up so Stiles had to put his feet flat on the bed for purchase. Then he put one of his own knees on the edge of the bed so he could line up. “Perfect.”

Stiles could see how dark Derek’s eyes looked from here but didn’t have much time to think about anything else when he felt the first push. It was so wide Stiles wasn’t sure it could possibly be eased into him. He worked his jaw in a silent scream and threw his head back when the head popped in and the dick pushing into him paused.

Derek hummed his pleasure at the tight heat against Stiles’ neck while Stiles scrabbled at his shoulder blades trying to find something to hang onto.

“Who knew a good dicking is all Stiles Stilinski needed to be quiet,” Derek chuckled. Stiles would’ve been offended, would’ve said something, if it weren’t for Derek pressing inward again and forcing his thick cock inside.

Stiles’ legs thrashed on either side of Derek’s hips but Derek gripped his hips tight enough to bruise and kept pushing in.

Stiles let out a gasping sob at the zing he felt go up his spine when Derek bottomed out. Derek was panting into his skin but all Stiles could do was mindlessly mouth at his shoulder.

He felt like all the air was sucked out of him when Derek slowly pulled out, like he was absolutely gutted without him inside.

“H- _Ah_ ,” Stiles gutturally groaned out when Derek bottomed out again, faster. He yelled when teeth found one of his hardened nipples and the cock shoving into his ass didn’t stop moving, over and over battering Stiles from the inside out. He couldn’t say anything, he lost his words with every movement inside him.

“Jesus, no one should be this tight,” Derek said. He pulled Stiles’ hips up and cradled them on the thigh of the leg on his bed. The leg still on the floor gave him the leverage he needed to speed up and fuck the sheriff’s son even harder. “You take it so good.”

Stiles was sobbing again at the change in angle. His nails dug into Derek’s back as the tears in his eyes fell down his cheeks. His breath came out stuttered, forced by each movement of hips rocking his frame. “Ple-eeh-ease!”

Derek moaned low at the sound. “Please, what? What do you need?” 

When Derek lifted his head from Stiles’ chest to meet his eyes his eyes were wet and red, just like his face. His lips were almost berry colored from how much he had bitten on them. Derek slowed to a stop, hips flush to Stiles’ ass. “Fuck you look so good like this.” He pressed his forehead to Stiles’ and brushed their noses against each other. “What do you need?”

Stiles was harshly gasping in the air between their mouths. “I need to come,” he clenched at just the thought of how tight his balls were drawn but the clench only pressed every square inch of his insides along Derek’s hard cock.

His eyes rolled into the back of his head at the pressure and Derek couldn’t help the twitch of his hips at the sight. Stiles yelled again, and Derek wondered if anyone could hear him. Maybe not anyone downstairs with the music so loud, but maybe someone looking for a bathroom had heard how desperate Stiles was for Derek.

“You’re gonna come,” Derek rumbled and started up his push and pull rhythm again. When Stiles reached to touch himself Derek grabbed his wrists and pressed them into the mattress above his head, causing Stiles to fall slack into a moaning puddle under Derek. “Not by touching your little cock, though.”

Stiles started crying again, arching against Derek’s chest but unable to free his arms from Derek’s grip. He started begging aimlessly. “Please please please. Derek, please.”

“You can come whenever, nothing’s stopping you,” Derek smirked, breathing heavily as he picked up the pace. The sweat gathering on Derek’s forehead, chest, and back only served to turn Stiles on even more as his muscles started to glisten.

He could feel his orgasm. It was sitting right there just out of reach. He could feel it every time Derek’s cock hit him deep and brushed against every nerve ending he never knew existed. In the bruises he could feel forming on his wrists. In the strength being applied to his wrists. He just needed something to push him over, he just needed touched.

Stiles started trying to thrust his hips back into Derek as much as possible, but Derek still wasn’t helping him. He tilted his head up to connect his mouth to Derek’s, who responded instantly.

Derek kissed like he wanted to devour Stiles whole. Like he wanted to ruin every centimeter of his body, like he wanted to possess him and never let anyone else feel him this way. It was like he was being hypnotized when he opened his mouth easily for him, and he didn’t even care. All he could bring himself to care about was the way Derek licked into his mouth forcefully.

Stiles didn’t even feel himself falling over the edge until he clench up tight around Derek again, until he felt the heat of his release on his own stomach. He could barely hear himself cry out.

Derek groaned into his mouth and kept thrusting, pulling away to kiss his way to Stiles’ chin.

Stiles shook his head back and forth, wordless sobs spilling from his mouth again as Derek kept chasing his own release.

Derek pulled out before he came and jerked himself over Stiles’ stomach, adding to the mess. “Fuck, look at you.”

Stiles’ arms felt like gelatin when he lifted one to tightly grasp Derek’s hair and yank him down to kiss him again. He jolted up with a gasp when he felt fingers prod at his used hole before pushing in. “Derek,” he moaned at the thick fingers feeling around. The oversensitivity was crawling along a razor thin line of pleasure and pain. “I can’t take it. Derek, ah. I can’t.”

“I want one more from you,” Derek murmured against his mouth. He honed in on Stiles’ prostate like it was a huge red button he couldn’t help but press on even though it said ‘do not push’. Stiles didn’t have the energy to thrash like he did earlier so all he could do was squirm and tremble, pant and moan. He was already half hard and he lost his words again.

The moans spilling out of his mouth were enough though, and Derek redoubled his efforts at getting him to come again.

This time he wasn’t so much pushed over the edge as he was catapulted. His body lit up like a live-wire and he felt every muscle he possessed tighten. He wasn’t sure what sounds he made but Derek seemed to like them as he licked them out of his mouth.

His body went lax after what felt like stretched out minutes and he cried out sharply when Derek pulled his fingers out.

“Perfect,” Derek said as he gather the smaller man up in his arms. Stiles couldn’t do more than moan as he buried his face in Derek’s firm chest. Derek sighed happily. “God, you cry so pretty. I want to rim you until you’re sobbing.”


End file.
